


Outfoxed

by Solziv



Series: Art Trades, Collabs, Gifts & Requests [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Chaos Emerald, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foxes, Gay Male Character, Humor, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Light Swearing, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Relationship, POV Male Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Tricksters, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sensing a Chaos Emerald within a run-down building, Shadow makes his way inside and enters the unknown. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outfoxed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feyyore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Feyyore).



> Disclaimer: Feyyore belongs to Feyyore.
> 
> This is a slash story written for a friend of mine. They wrote me a little something, so I thought I’d return the favour. :)

The Ultimate Lifeform dismounted the black G.U.N-issue motorbike. Parked in front of such a strange, run-down building, he had been unsure that a Chaos Emerald would be inside, but his sensitivity to the force emanating from within told him differently. The escaping energy was so strong, it rang through his veins – absolutely no chance of mistaking it. Casually wandering towards the entrance, he found the door was not only unlocked, but open. How curious. Who would leave it like that?

Immediately, he was on edge. It felt like a trap, but he still needed that gem; it would greatly help his plans. And so, he continued, right through what appeared to be a… _living room_?

“What’s going on?”

A sudden weight on his back startled him, but, as he swung around, he was left with only the warm glow of the nearby lamp to see, which surprisingly managed to light the area fairly well. Taking several steps forward, tentatively investigating his surroundings, the hedgehog felt a loose floorboard under his foot. Crimson optics darted down to his shoes.

And the floor fell through.

 _Where am I going? And what is_ with _this place?_ Nothing appeared to be as it seemed; this only frustrated the ageless mammal. He mentally demanded that something (hopefully _someone_ ) had better explain everything to him soon, or there would be chaos.

Literally.

* * *

 

He seemed to fall forever. With a bump onto what felt like thick, quilted carpeting, he sniffed the air, in an attempt to gather insight into his surroundings. The echo of a click and sudden, blinding light forced him to shield his somewhat sensitive eyes. It caused yet more confusion, when his optics adjusted and came upon the mirrors in front of him, behind him… _everywhere_.

He felt like blowing the place apart with a Chaos Blast, but refused to give into his dark anger, instead crying out to anyone possibly listening. “What the _Hell’s_ going _on_ here? I demand an explanation!”

“All in good time, Sweety…” A gentle tone filled the void and answered his query. The following silence was saturated with a frivolous giggle. Shadow narrowed his eyes, but was forced to rub them, when he observed the figure now standing before him.

A violet and ebony fox ambled closer. Flowing straight hair seemed to dance ethereally, soft lavender optics scanning the visitor. His long, fluffy tail swished with excitement, the tip glowing from an unrecognisable substance. The Ultimate Lifeform wondered momentarily if it was Chaos, but felt it was unwise to distract himself from the stranger’s emanated aura of threat.

“Explain yourself,” he demanded again.

“Now, now. Don’t be naughty and talk in that tone. I invited you here,” the purple male explained, wagging his forefinger. Shadow disliked being scolded like a child, and scowled.

“No…I sense the Chaos Emerald. I came for that.”

“It’s quite simple to recreate some of the energy of an Emerald, to confuse your senses.”

“Enough of your games. Give it to me.”

“I’ll _give it_ to you.”

“Not like that!”

“Any way you like.”

“Stop wasting my time.” The hedgehog nearly burst into his Blast from those two remarks. With a baffled squint, he studied the figure. “Who _are_ you, anyway?” He wrinkled his muzzle, clearly affronted when the fox gave Shadow’s nose a cheeky, teasing little tap. “Talk. I want to know how to get out of here.”

“Oh, but you have to _stay_ …” The stranger winked. “You wanted me to explain? My name's Feyyore. And I know _your_ name, Sweety.”

A strange glow originated from the tip of his tail, and he flicked it back and forth. Shadow struggled to maintain his focus on the mission, instead widening his eyes and simply staring at its hypnotising radiance. It felt so calming, nostalgic…he couldn’t stop. His lids grew heavier and body felt distanced from itself. He could move, but only because that radiance commanded him to.

With the Ultimate Lifeform distracted, Feyyore launched himself at the former in an odd rugby tackle, pinning the latter against the floor. The Black Blur struggled, wriggling beneath the weight, and _what_ a weight it was. There was the soft, layered fur, the general heaviness of attempting to prop up another of around the black and red male’s mass, and some force pressing down on his lower back that he didn’t want to acknowledge. The fox smoothed a hand over Shadow’s uppermost curved quill, cooing at how much like velvet it really felt. The former began to heat up, his cheeks turning bright red. This was so uncomfortable that the hedgehog couldn’t focus on moving his limbs anymore. Besides, that petting was actually beginning to feel a little… _nice_.

 _No!_ he mentally growled. He needed to concentrate on his mission. The fox was lying! Where was that Emerald?

He felt a moist object smooth over his cheek, soon realising it was a tongue. _Could have been worse_ , he supposed, then cursed himself for his psyche going down _that_ road.

All in a matter of seconds, the violet adolescent flipped the elder male over and straddled him, crotch resting on crotch, Shadow’s mouth quivering and Feyyore’s eyes glittering with devious glee. Resting both hands next to the hedgehog’s head, one either side, the fox leant down and forced his victim to keep eye contact. Those irises were hypnotic, to say the least. The purple male pressed his lips against the elder’s, regardless of the latter’s thrashing in protest. Shadow almost choked, when he felt said tongue swimming around his throat. He wanted it to stop – wanted it to so badly – but he knew all too well that it wouldn’t. Digits fingered his chest fur; his one weakness. Feyyore’s lips lifted from the Lifeform’s.

“Let me go! Let me go, you bastard!” the hedgehog roared.

There was only one course of action for the fox to take after that outburst – continue his work. He could have stopped, but this was too much fun. The Black Blur tensed with every move the other made, fearing the next step in this mental and physical breakdown.

The lavender-eyed mammal leant off for a moment, lifting up the hedgehog’s legs and resting them at the former’s sides. Feyyore forced their chests to press up against each other, keeping Shadow in a tight embrace, and stroking a finger over his victim’s tan lips. It didn’t take long before lips locked together again; with each passing moment, the kiss deepened.

The Ultimate Lifeform let out a muffled gasp, as hands began to investigate each and every part of him. Shivers only amplified the wild desire in the violet male’s optics. Tender, yet forceful massaging of the hedgehog’s hips created a simultaneously icy and boiling flush that rose to the top of his head, perplexing his senses and nervous system.

The Black Blur’s legs limp and either side of Feyyore’s, the latter knelt and chose his time to attack. Shock pulsed through the ebony male’s lower half – contradictory feelings of silk and severity. These strong sensations left him helpless, unable to react, and his eyelids slipped over crimson irises.

It took the fox a moment to realise that Shadow had blacked out…

* * *

 

His ears could hear for some time, before his eyes would focus. As Shadow shivered, soft fingers petted his quills. In response, he let out a tender, kittenesque purr, ears folding back and his fingers stroking circles on whatever he was resting upon. Large, red optics gradually regained their clarity of vision. _What happened? Is it over? Have I been dreaming?_

“You’re so adorable when you purr…”

That familiar tenor…Shadow had heard it somewhere before. His eyes settled on the voice’s owner. Quivering, he was cuddled closer and a little kiss pressed on his cheek. “F-Feyyore?”

“Yes?”

“ _No_ …” the Black Blur whispered, knowing now that this had all been _very_ real.

“Yes…you're all mine now…”

 _No…_ The hedgehog's eyes squeezed shut, as he prayed for sleep to take him once more and his psyche to dream of other things. Fortunately for his muddled mind, he was granted his wish.

The fox observed the elder male for several moments, before carefully slipping away. The former soon returned, carrying a violet blanket, and tucked it around the Ultimate Lifeform.

The tip of Feyyore’s bushy tail tip glowed far more intensely than before, and he thoughtfully drew patterns in the air. He then curled around the slumbering male and closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip into oblivion.

**The End**


End file.
